You Will Always Be Mine
by Nana40
Summary: "I am pregnant." Mary chokes on her coffee at her friends' looks up at Molly to find her staring resolutely at her lap.'And the father is' 'Sherlock.'Post HLV. Molly thinks she and Sherlock are sleeping with each other with no string attached while Sherlock thinks they are in a relationship. Now, She is pregnant with his child. Cover pic by Jaicarelen from Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Sherlolly fic. I am still working on the first one. But I just couldn't help but play with this idea.**

* * *

"I am pregnant."

Mary chokes on her coffee at her friends' announcement. She looks up at Molly to find her staring resolutely at her lap.

They are sitting at a cafeteria which is at a little distance than Bart's. Molly had called her an hour ago, expressing the wish to talk to Molly about something very important. They had met up here and Mary had silently ordered coffee for them while waiting for Molly to compose herself and talk about what is so important. She had the gist that it might be something very serious, judging by how distraught Molly had sounded on the phone and looked face to face.

Only she did not imagine it would be this serious.

Mary carefully set the coffee cup down and asked slowly,"

"And the father is?"

"Sherlock", came Molly's reply. She was still looking at her lap.

Oh God. Good think Mary had already set the coffee cup down or she was sure she would have ended up spilling it all over her person.

"So you and Sh...Sherlock slept together. So are you to secretly dating or something or was it a onetime sex?" Said Man and her husband were on a case in some unknown countryside right now. They were gone for three weeks.

Wow the whole thing is so unexpected. She knew Sherlock and Molly were really close friends and Sherlock holds Molly in high regard but for once did she not think they were secretly dating. There were times when she had suspected that Sherlock has romantic feelings for Molly, judging by the way he would glare daggers at Tom during Molly's engagement when she was not looking. Then there were also times when Sherlock would stop in the midst of his tirade in the process of insulting a client or one of his patented Sherlockian sulks by getting a single _look_ from Molly, something he never even does for John.

Mary is going through all she knows about Sherlock and Molly's relationship when she hears Molly snort and sees that her friend was finally looking at her."No it was not a one night stand but we are not dating. We are just having many nights, no string attached sex'', Molly says.

_Oh God. _For some reason Mary finds it even harder to process than Sherlock dating. Really? No string attached sex? She never took Sherlock or Molly to go for that type of thing. But then again both Sherlock and Molly are really unpredictable people. Sherlock is as volatile as a volcanoes and Molly for all her kind, sweet behaviour she is capable of doing really unexpected things that one would not attribute to her character at first meeting at all. Molly also has a hidden violent strike in her –as proved by stabbing her fiancée with a fork and slapping Sherlock three times.

There was a time when in a an attempt to discover Sherlock's feelings for Molly she had casually brought up about Molly's violent streak and Sherlock –to her imminent surprise- had broke into a uncontrollable burst of laughter, confessing that he really enjoyed watching Molly stab Tom. He had also said that her slaps are quite powerful too (''Trust me, I am speaking from experience.), looking almost like a proud parent.

_Parent. Oh God Sherlock Holmes _was going to become a _father._

''Does Sherlock know yet?'', Mary asks.

''No. I only found out yesterday and as you know he has been gone for over three weeks.''

''Ah yes. So... What are you going to do? You are going to keep the baby right? No of course you are. So I am guessing the problem here is Sherlock and what his reaction going to be. Am I right?''

Molly sighs. ''Well, it's Sherlock. I can't imagine he will be looking forward to the prospect of a child, especially when we are not even dating and I doubt even if we were dating he would be. I am imagining he is going to throw a hissy fit when he finds out and might not even want to take any kind of responsibility for the child.''

Mary sighs too. '' Yes he might or might not do that. With Sherlock it's hard to tell. But if he does throw a hissy fit, I assure you, both John and I are going to give him a good lecture. We will make sure that he takes responsibility for what he has done.''

Molly looks up in alarm.'' What? No! No. There is no need to do that. I am going to let this whole children thing be Sherlock's choice. If he wants to be present as a daddy, he is more than welcome, but if he does not, I am not going to force him in to the role. As far as I have support from you guys I think I can manage without Sherlock.''

''Oh, you seem to have already thought the whole situation through. Of course you are going to have our support.''

Molly smiles, then hesitates and says, ''Can you not tell anyone else the news until Sherlock comes back? John too. I don't want Sherlock to hear it over the phone and panic. Well one good thing with Sherlock is I won't have to go through the pressure of how to present the news to the father. He would probably know from the moment he sees me.''

Mary smiles fondly. ''Yes, he would. Did you know he knew I was pregnant with Sherilyn at our wedding and deduced it before John?''Sherilyn is John and Mary's six month year old daughter. They ended up naming her after Sherlock anyway.

Molly's face breaks into a proud grin.'' That's Sherlock for you.''

''Well I should go now. My lunch time is ending. Have to go back to Bart's.

Just then both of their Phones chimes.

Mary looks at her phone and saw John's message.

Case solved. Coming back tonight. Love you.

JW.

Mary looks up at Molly to find a panicky expression on her face.

''What happened?'', Mary enquires.

''It's Sherlock. He is coming back tonight. Oh God I thought I had a few more days before I have to break the news to him. Also I had a date tonight. I have to cancel it now too.''

Mary looks at Molly with interest. ''Wait Sherlock is texting you about his whereabouts? And you were going on a date with another man tonight?''

''Uhh….Yes, yes to both.''

''How long has he been messaging you? And does he text you only when he is out of town or does he text you even when he is here?''

Molly frowns. ''Well he has been texting since we first started sleeping together –''

Mary interjects. ''How long have you been sleeping together?''

''Since he came back from his 4minute exile. Okay so, he texts me both in and out of town. Why do you ask?''

'' No first answer me something. What does Sherlock's text consist of and did he uses to text you before the exile?

'' Well his text mainly consists of science fact or updates on his cases. And he used to text me before the exile but they weren't so frequent and they mainly consisted of his demands for body parts. Again, why do you ask?''

''No it's just not a very Sherlock thing to do, you know, text people about his whereabouts and all.'' Mary is surprised to say the least. Molly thinks they are just having sex but for Sherlock to text Molly frequently and also to inform her on his whereabouts seems like a very boyfriend and domestic thing to do by Sherlock's standard. Mary wonders if her friends are just not going through some sort of miscommunication. With those two, everything's possible.

Mary looks at Molly with a sly smile. ''So you are sleeping with Sherlock Holmes and were about to go on a date with another man tonight?''

Molly scowls. ''Is there anything wrong with that? It's not like Sherlock and I are in a proper relationship and I will break things off with Sherlock if things get serious between me and my date.'' Then Molly sighs.'' Though I don't think I am going to get the chance to see if it's going to get serious. Sherlock wants to see me tonight and he will probably interrupt my date if I don't meet him and spoil it. It's better I cancel it today and see if I can postpone my date for lunch tomorrow. But I don't know if my date will agree.''

''Oh so Sherlock knows you are dating another man?'' Mary wonders if she misread the situation and its only sex from Sherlock's side too.

''Oh…no. I don't think he does. It's my first date since Sherlock and I started sleeping together. But that doesn't mean it will take him long to figure out that I am on a date and crash it just because he wants to shag me tonight. God knows how many dates of John he had crushed and he did not even wish to sleep with John.''

''Oh, who knows, maybe he did.''

They both snigger at that. Everyone knows about the mass speculation of John and Sherlock being gay.

Molly looks at the time and exclaims,'' Got to go. I will inform you what Sherlock says tomorrow. O.k.? Bye.'' Molly walks out of the cafeteria.

Mary watches her go and thinks to herself. Oh this whole ordeal is going to be interesting. Sherlock is going to become a father, as far as she can tell he probably thinks he _is_ in a relationship with Molly and Molly thinks they aren't and Molly is dating other men or trying to. Hmm Sherlock is going to be so jealous when he finds out.

Yup this is going to be _very interesting_.

* * *

**So how was it? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support guys. Here's the second chapter. **

* * *

Molly walks into her flat and immediately finds herself pushed against the wall. And then before she knows she finds Sherlock's soft lips pressed against hers. The kiss is passionate, hungry and strangely possessive. He is kissing her like he missed her. But that's ludicrous –why would he miss her? He probably just missed the sex- amazing, awesome sex.

Molly kisses him back with equal passion and then tries pushing him away from her so she could look at his face. He made a disgruntled noise when she tried pushing him away and tries to find her lips again. But Molly firmly pushes him back and gently reprimands him,'' You know, you shouldn't startle me like that. I could have mistaken you for a mugger or rapist and would have ended up hitting you again.''

Sherlock chuckles and finally straightenes up and took a step back, his hands on her waist and says in his deep baritone,'' No you wouldn't have. Forgive me if I am wrong but I am under the impression that just like I can, you can recognize my touch anywhere too.''

Molly smiles warmly at him. Oh this arrogant jerk, the bane of her existence.

''So….'',Sherlock says.

''So what?'', Molly asks.

''Did you miss me?''

''Did you?'', she counters back.

''I thought that was obvious by the way I kissed you.''

''Hmm.'' She doesn't know how to reply to that. So maybe he did miss her. She wants to tell him she missed him too. But she doesn't. Because she is trying to move on and telling Sherlock how much she missed him wouldn't be a great step in that direction.

She knows she will always love Sherlock but she is trying not to let that love mess her love life. Maybe, just maybe she can keep on loving Sherlock and still fall in love with someone else, someone who she can spend the rest of her life with, someone to have children with. Because she knows Sherlock will never be able to give her that, he wouldn't be willing to and even if he was willing, she has resigned herself to the fact that he will never love her and having sex with Sherlock was one thing but spending the rest of her life with him knowing he would never love her back would be unbearable for her.

''I am hungry.'' Sherlock's voice jerks her out of her reverie.

''Oh yes, I think I have some food left in the-''

''No, not that kind of hungry'', Sherlock interrupts.

'' Then- what- Oh,_ oh.''_

Sherlock smirks. "You are getting slow these days.''

Molly frowns at him. ''Shut up and take me to my bed. We have to do something about your hunger.'' She tells the last part with a smirk of her own, her hand slowly travelling upward his chest.

And then all of a sudden she is being carried princess style into bed.

* * *

They are lying naked in bed, legs entangled, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. And then she feels sick, so sick and at once Molly got up, hurriedly puts on her robe and heads toward the bathroom and starts vomiting. She feels Sherlock follow behind her and pull her hair away from her face.

She vomits all content away from her stomach, tiredly sits in the bathroom floor. Sherlock immediately hurries out of the room and then comes back with a water bottle and hands it over to her. After she has drank some water he carries her back to bed, laying her on her back and sits down next to her.

The room is dead silent.

Molly waits for him to say something. She knows he has already deduced it, there was no way he hasn't but for now he seems to be in control of himself.

''I take it you are pregnant?'' Sherlock's voice finally pierces through the silence.

Molly nods.

''How far along?''

''5 weeks.''

And then everything is silent again. She waits for him to throw a tantrum, to be rude, to accuse her of trying to domesticate him but he doesn't say anything.

So Molly takes a deep breath and starts to make him understand that he has a choice, she isn't going to force him into this.

''It's OK you know,'' she says.''You don't have to take any kind of responsibility for the baby if you don't want to. The option is yours. If you want you can be involved with the pregnancy, the growth of child and don't worry if you will be able to do it or not- I, John, Mary, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson we will all help you through it- but if you don't wish to, then that's fine with me too. I am not going to force you into anything you don't want to do.''

She takes a long shuddering breathe. ''Also Sherlock, your access to our child will always be there, even if you don't want to be involved now, but decide to someday in the future, you are more than welcome. ''

Sherlock had been looking into space all throughout her little speech. She takes his hand into her and gives a reassuring squeeze. She wonders briefly if he even listened to a single word she said, but knows he did when he squeezes back too.

Sherlock then finally breaks out of his reverie, kisses her forehead, tells her she should sleep, he is going out for a while and they will talk about it in the morning.

''Will you come back tonight or will I not see you before morning?'',Molly asks him hesitatingly.

Sherlock gives her a brief but genuine smile.''I will come back tonight and I assure you will find me sleeping beside you when you wake up in the morning.''

Molly smile back. That's all she needs to know. At least he isn't leaving England in panic, he will be there in the morning and then they can choose on a course together. Her eyes shuts close, both the emotional and physical toll of the whole day taking over her.

She hears Sherlock get dressed and walk out of the door as she drifts into oblivion.

* * *

**So should I continue? Please review. I plan the next chapter to be all about Sherlock panicking, Of John and Mary to Sherlock's rescue and then him being happy over the prospect of a child and also the conversation between Molly and Sherlock over the child.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the support guys. It means a lot.**

**To Belle-Thank you for drawing a fanart, I really appreciate it. I love the picture. :D**

* * *

John and Mary were finally going to bed after putting Sherilyn to sleep when they hear fierce knocking at their door.

John looks at Mary quizzically, wondering who it might be and Mary gives a small smirk and mouths, "Sherlock, I think.''

John just shakes his head and goes to open the door. Figures, after finally putting the real child to sleep they will have to babysit the artificial mentally 5year old man-child.

Mary on the other hand was anticipating this; she figured Sherlock would panic when he hears the news and seek out John to help him.

Sherlock came in like a tornado into the living room, removed his coat and scarf and started pacing. John looks at him bewildered. What's wrong with him now?

''Sherlock? What is the matter? And there better be something because I am going to murder you if you came into my house in the middle of the night just cause you needed a someplace to pace.'' After a beat when Sherlock didn't answer he shouts again,' Stop pacing like that for heaven's sake.''

Sherlock finally halts and runs a hand through his mop of curly black hair in frustration. ''Molly's pregnant'', he says. And then he starts pacing again.

John gets even more bewildered. Why would it matter to Sherlock if Molly's pregnant to the point he would come to his best friend's house in the middle of the night and start pacing like a maniac?

Just then Mary comes into the room and answers John's unspoken question. ''She is pregnant with Sherlock's child.''

John feels his mouth hung open.

Sherlock's also stops pacing and frowns and addresses to Mary,'' You knew. You knew before me. She told you before me.'' Mary sees Sherlock struggling with the urge to pout.

Mary rolls her eyes. He was panicking a second ago and now he is upset because Molly told her before him. Really! This _man._

She looks at John to find him still looking at Sherlock with his mouth still wide open.

She was about to point that out to him when Sherlock said,'' John do close your mouth or you will catch flies. You need not be so surprised. Molly and I have been dating for seven months and well though I was not expecting something like a baby but that is not so impossible.''

Oh ho, so he did think Molly and he are dating, Mary thinks. She was right. This is going to be so _interesting_.

John gains his composure or some semblance of it back.'' So you and Molly have been dating. For the past seven months'', he says slowly.

''Yes.'' Sherlock frowns again. ''I thought you knew that. That was so obvious.''

John looks at him in disbelief. ''No Sherlock. I did not know that. You or Molly never said anything. How the hell am I supposed to know that?''

''You didn't? No problem, you know now.'' Oh how simple life is from Sherlock's point of view. John shook his head. Grilling him about his relationship with Molly won't do anyone any good now. He will have to have a talk with Sherlock about how one should inform their friends of their relationships later-Molly too. Sherlock is Sherlock but how Molly could forget to inform them of this interesting development?

John looks over at Mary who has comfortably taken a sit on the couch and was watching the whole show with interest. That's right, Mary knew too.

''How long have you known about their relationship?'', John demands.

Mary shrugs. ''Molly told me about their relationship just this morning.''

''Oh.'' John again turns back to Sherlock who has presumed his pacing again, threading his hands through his hair in the process.

''So Sherlock…What do you want to do? From what Molly told me she has given you a choice. It's completely up to you if you want to be involved or not", said Mary.

Sherlock flops down on a chair and gives Mary a look that says 'dont be stupid, I thought you were smarter than that'.

"I want to be involved. I want to help Molly raise our child."

Both John and Mary are surprised. "Then what's the problem?", John asks.

Sherlock looks at John and says,"I am...I am scared. I am scared that I am going to be a crap father, a huge disappointment for Molly and our child. I mean look at me, I am a high functioning sociopath who solves crime for a living, keeps body parts in fridge, shoots walls and though I don't find anything wrong with that as far as I know, children are not supposed to grow in a environment like that."

John sighs. That's all he was scared about? "You are an idiot, you know that Sherlock? You call yourself a sociopath yet they are so many people you love and thats all a child really needs-love. As for body parts and shooting walls -Molly is a pathologist, she is elbow deep in dead bodies half the time herself and she is the one who gets you those body parts. If you aren't suited for raising a child then she is not either but we all know that she will be an excellent mother and she is going to guide you how to be an excellent father too, nor will she ever be disappointed in you if you make mistakes. She knows exactly what you are, with all your eccentricities and she loves you for it, not despite of it. Nor would your future child be disappointed in you. Children love their parents unconditionally and all they needs is love in return. As far as you love your child with all your heart they would never be disappointed in you." John pauses. Then starts again. "Also, truth be told, I always thought you would be a great father if you could get over your aversion to relationships. Its just the way you are with Sherilyn, you look at her with so much adoration and love and also you seem to get along with older children just fine -even though you tend to blurt out inappropriate things for their ear- they just seem to like you. Hmm must be because you are a 5 year old mentally yourself who better than you to understand child psychology."

Sherlock pouts at John's last line and John and Mary laughs at that.

Then Sherlock's expression turns serious again and he looks at John with something akin to hope."You think so? You think that I will do fine?"

"I don't think so -I _know _you would. You might be the most unconventional dad in the whole world but I know you will love your child in your own way."

Sherlock smiles and nodes. "Thank you, both of you."

John and Mary both smiles in return.

"So think about it and you are more than welcome to stay here for the night and do whatever that you do in your mind place and sort out everything."

Sherlock shakes his head and gets up. "No I have to go back to Molly's place, I promised her I will return tonight. " With that he gave them both another smile, followed by a 'thank you' and walked out the door as much as the same way he entered.

John looks at Mary and asks her, " . Sherlock's been in a relationship with Molly for seven months and we didn't even know that. Really! Sherlock and his assumptions! He just thought we knew they are dating because that's obvious or something, didn't he?"

Mary smiles slyly at John. "Actually John, there is a little twist.''

"Huh? What twist?"

"Molly thinks they are not in a relationship and are having a casual affair. I am guessing just like us, he forgot to inform Molly of their relationship status too."

John's mouth hung open for the second time that day. He was wrong. Nothing is ever really simple in Sherlock's world. It's as complicated as a person's life can get.

* * *

**So the first person Sherlock comes to in a panic is John of course.**

**Next I will show the whole thing from Sherlock's perspective and his talk with Molly.**

**Please do review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for all the ****praise and support. I hope I won't ****disappoint you all.**

**To Belle- Do inform me if you ****finish colouring the picture. Again I ****loved your fanart.**

**To CloudCuckooLandHasAQueen -****You kind of just answered your ****own question. We all know it ****wouldn't be fun if Mary just ****informed him and Mary thinks so ****too. She just finds the whole thing ****hilarious. Though she will intervene ****if things get too serious.**

**Again everyone thanks for your ****support. Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sherlock walks into Molly's bedroom to find her sound asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night Toby has taken his place and was sleeping beside her.

Sherlock and Toby have a very weird relationship. Usually when Molly is not around, they get along very well- Sherlock uses Toby to list his deductions and Toby uses Sherlock's legs as a convenient pillow - yet when Molly is around they are always playing little game's to draw Molly's attention to their respective self's.

Sherlock removes his clothes, puts on a robe and slides in beside Molly and Toby, placing his hands on Molly's waist and pulling Molly a little closer with the cat still between them.

When he deduced Molly was pregnant for some moments Sherlock didn't know what to do or say. He knew he was going to get married and be father one day- he wouldn't have entered in a relationship with Molly if he didn't have life long plans concerning her- he just didn't think it would be this soon. He thought he has time, that he would be ready by the time for having children comes.

He wanted to run from their in panic and play the violin and think when Molly confirmed his deduction, but he controlled himself -he would end up hurting Molly if he didn't and he never wants to hurt Molly. Then Molly told him she is giving him a choice and he felt even more distressed, he almost wished Molly would just force him into the role and he wouldn't have to think about it- having a choice was even more distressing - and yet somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was going to be involved because for all his fear and panic he knew he loved the child from the moment he knew of it's existence (How could he not?It's a part of him and Molly).

But he needed assurance and talking to Molly right now wouldn't do- she must be scared too- so he went to the one other person that he relied on-John.

Now that he had a talk with John he feels better about the whole think and felt a overwhelming surge of happiness over his fear on his child raising abilities as he though of his- no their child.

In the morning he will have a talk with Molly and sort everything out.

* * *

Sherlock wakes up in the morning to find Molly's side of the bed empty,Toby was still sleeping beside him.

He gets dressed and pads into the kitchen to find Molly preparing breakfast.

She looks up at him and gives him a bright smile. "You are up. Go and freshen up while I prepare breakfast for us, I have got to dash to Bart's today, got an early morning shift.''

Sherlock nodes and walks into the bathroom.

He comes back after sometime, kisses Molly on the cheek and start having breakfast together.

He was wondering how to bring the child thing up when Molly says,''So...about last night..um...What are you going to do?'' She looks awkward and unsure of herself, as if she was bracing herself for rejection.

He takes her hand and looks into her eyes deeply. "I am going to help, of course. However, I would need your guidance to make sure I don't do anything wrong and if I do end up mucking things up, I am counting on you to slap me and give me a good scolding, you will, won't you?''

He watches relief flood over Molly's face. ''Are you sure? I am telling you Sherlock, you have a choice, you don't have to do anything just because you feel that's the right thing to do. If you chose not to help I won't be angry at you and our relationship won't change one bit. We will always be fri-''

He cuts her off before she could finish her sentence. Poor Sherlock, if he didn't cut her off then, he would have known what Molly thinks of their relationship.''No Molly, I am sure. I want to help and I won't let you face a situation alone in which I have as much as hand as you and again I am doing this, because I want to, not because it's the right thing to do or anything. When have I ever been so noble?'' He feels a little hurt and angry that she is just going to let him off the hook so easily, her words feels as if she almost wants him to not help, but that's illogical, he knows Molly is only saying those things because she is worried about him and not because she doesn't want him around and yet he can't help but feel hurt.

Sentiments. He is turning into one of those sentimental idiots, isn't he?

Yet, he doesn't really seems to mind to turning into one of those these days. John, Molly, those two years playing dead, getting shot and being almost send of into exile has changed him a lot. For the better, of course.

He sees Molly nod and give a bright happy smile.''Okay'', she says.

''Okay'', he returns.

They are going to have a lot to discuss later on but for now this is fine. This is okay.

They are going to be okay.

Sherlock's phones vibrates and he picks it up to find Lestrade messaging for a case. He looks up excitedly at Molly and says, ''Gavin's texting for a case. I have to go. I will meet you later.''

She nods, she was looking at the clock, she has to go too. ''Greg.'' She absentmindedly corrects him.

''Yes, that.'' It really doesn't matter if it's Gavin or Greg, does it? He is Lestrade first.

Sherlock then crouches in front of Molly, kisses Molly on both her cheeks and gives a small peck on her lips. He looks in to her eyes and softly murmurs to her, "One more thing. I am actually really happy about our child and the fact that I was the one to impregnate you, you know, like I have marked you, as _mine_."

He tells the last part with a smirk, puts on his Belstaff and scarf and then walks out the door dramatically, his coat swishing behind him- no doubt to ridicule the Scotland Yard and remind them exactly how useless they are.

If he had taken a good look at Molly's confused and stunned face, he would have known everything isn't as it seems. Poor Sherlock, nor would he have to go through the emotional torture later that day.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please do ****review. **

**Do inform me of any grammar or typos and I will correct it.****  
**

**Ha ha****...Molly is so confused by Sherlock's words.**

**Next up is an angry, jealous and ****confused Sherlock when he finds ****out about Molly's date.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and support. This was probably the longest chapter I have ever written. **

**To Belle- I am glad you love making fanart for me and I love the fact that you do. It's really good. I the fanart for chapter 1 too. I was wondering, can I use it as the cover picture? If you don't mind, that is.**

**To leidibrf- Yup, he has got it really bad for her. You know, I thought if Sherlock were ever to enter in a relationship with Molly, he will enter after thinking every thing through. His overworking mind taking him through the whole marriage children journey before he enters in any relationship with her.**

**To Rocking the Redhead- Don't worry. I won't let Sherlock suffer that much.**

**Well here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

It happened one Sunday night, two weeks after Moriarty's resurrection ( He hasn't resurrected. He is dead. It's only Mycroft coming to the rescue and saving Sherlock from his exile. Sherlock figured this out three days ago).

She was watching TV sitting on the couch, Toby sleeping at a corner of the room and Sherlock sitting beside her, at a respectable distance from her. Sherlock had been coming over to her flat a lot lately, since after he came back from dead and doing mundane things like watching TV with her, though during the time of her engagement he would come over only when Tom was not around for some business deal or other.

They were eating a Chinese takeaway ordered by Sherlock together. She laughed at something Sherlock said- clutching his arm in the process while trying to get control over her laughter, he was laughing with her too.

Then their eyes met and her laughter died down, he was looking at her with something she could only think of a desire. She didn't know which of them leaned forward first or who initiated it but all of a sudden they were kissing, his hand exploring her body, her hands rising upward from the back of his neck through his curly mop of hair.

They broke apart for air and he started kissing down her jaw, to the nape of her neck and then he was looking into her eyes again, asking for permission for something. She knew what he was asking for permission for and as she noted his face –his expression vulnerable, like he was scared that she was going to reject him- and she felt any desire she had for resisting what was about to happen melt away.

''Come on. Let's go to my bedroom.'' She stood up, took his hands in her and led him to her bedroom.

In the morning Sherlock was still sleeping beside her when she woke up. She didn't think he will still be there in the morning, but he was.

She had to go to Bart's early, so she prepared a little breakfast for him-hoping he would eat since he wasn't on a case right now- and a note that said good morning and informed him of his breakfast with no mention of last night.

She thought last night was a one time thing and would never happen again but he kept coming back –sleeping with her, lounging around her house even when she wasn't there, playing with Toby, eating breakfast with her the next morning- the list goes on.

He started taking her to cases with him when John couldn't go. She told him once that she worries about him when he is on a case thinking about the kind of danger he gets himself into. He started sending her text on his location along with stupid science facts after that. She thought that was unexpected thoughtfulness on his part. She knew he did think of her as a friend and did care for her, so maybe he felt some sort of obligation as a friend towards her and didn't think much of those texts.

They never discussed what they were doing, they just sort of fell into a pattern. For once, she didn't think he had any sort of romantic feelings for her, though there were times when he would say such wonderful and sweet things to her which almost felt like she was important to Sherlock-so she naturally chalked the whole thing up as casual affair which will end sooner or later and which she will enjoy until it ends for good. It's kind of pathetic, but she wanted to take as much as she could have of him, even if it came in the form of no string attached sex. Plus, she enjoyed it, so no harm done there.

7months after that she woke up one morning to realize she has missed her period. The result came positive. She felt happy. She has always wanted a baby. The only thing she was scared of was Sherlock's reaction but he took the news really well.

She is thinking of all these as she is applying lipstick on her lips. The guy-Mark, 34, a transferred doctor at St. Bart- who she was supposed to have her date with yesterday called her today and scheduled their date at lunch today. Good thing she didn't have to do any Post Mortem before lunch today. She isn't going to bother with that much makeup. They are only meeting at Bart's cafeteria.

She walks out of the bathroom and starts heading in the direction of the cafeteria. She checks her phone one last time to see if there are any important messages and is surprised to find one from Mary.

**I think you and Sherlock should have a talk about what kind of relationship you are in. There seems to be some kind of misunderstanding. Call me as soon as you see this and I will explain.**

**M.W**

Molly frowns. What's Mary talking about? What misunderstanding? She is about to call Mary when Marks call her. Oh Mark, she has to go. But Mary…well she will talk to her after her date. She doesn't have time now. In retrospect Molly will later think that she should have called Mary.

* * *

Sherlock walks into Bart's cafeteria with John following closely behind him and he freezes. John bumps into him and mutters,''Christ! Don't just stop in your tracks like that.''

When Sherlock still doesn't move from his spot or reply, John gets worried and moves around from Sherlock to see what's gotten him to stop in his tracks. Oh, Molly, sitting with another guy-presumably the date Mary told him about- and laughing over something.

This is what John was fearing. When Mary told him about Molly's misunderstanding, they decide to inform their friends of their misunderstanding.

So John has been trying to make Sherlock understand that Molly might have misunderstood their relationship but Sherlock just doesn't want to accept it. The bloody git is sure that she knows what kind of relation they are in. When John asked him if he they had talk about their relationship status, Sherlock got a thoughtful look on his face and confessed they didn't(''But she has to know, doesn't she? It's not like I sleep around'', he said.). Sherlock finally began to see that there could have been some miscommunication and so he dragged John to St. Bart, saying that it's Molly's lunch time and they should go and ask her.

Now, here they are.

John looks over at Sherlock. Jesus! This is bad. He looks angry, really, really angry. His fist are clenched and he is gritting his teeth.

He will end up causing a scene if John doesn't stop him. John places a hand on Sherlock shoulder and says,''Sherlock, calm down, don't cause a scene. Remember, from Molly's point of you, you are not dating.''

''I know'', Sherlock replies,''But that doesn't mean I have to stand here and see Molly flirt with another man.''

Christ! This is bad.

* * *

Sherlock knows he is clenching his fist too hard, but he is unable to get himself to relax.

John is right. John is bloody right. Molly thinks they are having an casual affair.

If not, she would never have gone on date with the idiot in front of her. Why hasn't he been able to deduce that she will be going on a date today? He looks closely at Molly. Oh, hastily applied lipstick, readjustment of clothes. She didn't know she will be on a date with this Idiot before she came here.

He looks over at the said Idiot. _Newly transferred surgeon, elder brother, one younger brother and sister, divorcee, dead mother and father, lives alone, spent part of his life travelling, cheated on his wife with another woman._He feels like punching the hell out of this man, but that would be a bit not good and he knows Molly will not appreciate it.

Molly is enjoying this. She is blushing, smiling, laughing, she is having an amazing time. Sherlock feels the rage taking over himself with a new force. Those blushes, those smile, those laughter, they has always been all for him. She can't blush, laugh, smile like that at another man like that.

He will be damned if he lets this date continue, no matter what John says.

He removes his hand from John's shoulder and walks over to the laughing pair.

* * *

''Molly.''

Molly stiffens. Not him, not this now. Now that she was enjoying this date, Mark is funny, sweet and kind. Though she knew halfway through this date that she wouldn't be going on another date with him, because for all Mark's funniness and niceness it seems she can't help but compare him to Sherlock-and comparing him to Sherlock means this relationship is doomed to fail- she had planned on at least enjoying this one date.

Molly slowly turns and looks at Sherlock who was standing right behind her chair.

Huh? His face is passive as always but he looks angry and hurt and he is glaring at Mark. Why is he glaring at Mark? No, wait, why is he angry? or hurt? Did something happen?

She looks over at Mark and he is watching Sherlock curiously.

She looks back at Sherlock again. ''What is it, Sherlock? What do you want?''

''You are enjoying yourself'', he says casually but she could hear the veiled anger underneath. Why is he angry?

''Yes, Sherlock. Great deduction.'' She retorts sarcastically.''What do you want?''

All of a sudden Sherlock's face morphs in to a smile- a fake smile that spells of trouble- and he places a hand on her shoulder and says,''I don't want anything Molly. I just came over because I saw you talking to him and thought I will introduce myself to your new friend. Why don't you introduce me to your friend?''

This _git, this bloody git. _What the hell does he need an introduction for? He probably knows who Mark is, from where he is and that they are on a date but he just has to spoil her date, didn't he?

Molly tries her best to keep calm and decides to play along with Sherlock for now,''This is Mark Shane and Mark, this is Sherlock Homes.''

Mark smiles and says,''Ah you are that detective with the funny hat, right? Nice to meet you.'' Then he looks over at Molly,''You two work together, I presume?''

Molly nodes. ''Yes.''

''She is also my girlfriend and the mother of my child.'' Sherlock replies enthusiastically from beside her.

Molly whips around and glares at Sherlock,''I am not your girlfriend.''

''Yes you are, you just didn't know it.''

And at the same time Mark asks Molly,'' What, is it true?''

Molly doesn't know how to answer to Sherlock so answers Mark instead,''No, I am not his girlfriend.''

''No I don't mean that. I mean are you carrying his child?''

Molly gets embarrassed.''Yes. But we are not together.''

She watches Mark gulp, his face a picture of bewilder and shock. ''Oh. I see. Well, I think you should work it out, whatever it is between you. I will see you around. Bye, Molly.'' Then he promptly scurries off.

Sherlock goes and sits on the chair mark just vacated.

She will murder Sherlock. She will bloody murder him.

''What the hell was that?'', she snaps.

Sherlock shrugs. ''What was what? Oh, just now? Just telling the truth and protecting my interests.''

''Wh-Wh...What interests? And..and I am not your _girlfriend_.'' She splutters.

''Like I said, you are, you just didn't know it.''

What the hell? She is about to reply when John comes into view. ''Sherlock, that's enough. Molly, sorry, but we will explain things to you later. Lestrade called. He has some new information about the case you are working on.''

Molly glares at John,'' Where were you? Did you see what he did?''

John shakes his head. '' I was at the entrance of the door. I didn't hear anything. But from where I was sitting, it looked like Sherlock was behaving nicely. That's why I didn't interject. Then Lestrade called and I got busy talking to him. God, don't tell me he punched the guy while I wasn't looking or anything.''

''No. Nothing like that.'' She was about to add more when Sherlock gets up, asks John to go and wait outside and that he will handle things with her.

''Molly, I will talk to you tonight. You can shout at me all you want then but please listen to me then and I hope you will understand what I did and why I did. I have to go now'', he says.

Molly looks at him in shock. Why does it feel like she is missing out on something.

Sherlock then turns to go but again turns around and asks,'' Answer me something honestly, were you enjoying this date and would have gone on another date with him if I hadn't interfered?'' He looks scared of her answer.

''No, I wouldn't have.'' She answers him honestly. She doesn't know what the whole thing about but she will give him the answer he needs.

Sherlock smiles then, a genuine smile, nods and walks out the cafeteria door.

* * *

**Please do review. Did I mention that I love reviews? It's the thing that gets me the energy to write.**

**Hehe, didn't want to really hurt Sherlock. So made Sherlock a little aware of the situation. This way, he will be angry and jealous but not hurt.**

**Next, they will have the talk both of them needs.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your support and reviews guys. **

**To Belle- Thank you for you permission. I am going ahead with it. No, I don't have a tumblr account. And I love your drawing for chapter 3 and 4.**

* * *

She is waiting for him in the living room, waiting for the talk they are supposed to have.

Earlier in the day she called Mary since she felt Mary knows what's going on judging by her text and her mind was even more boggled than before by the revelation that Sherlock thinks they are dating.

This explains a lot of things -things she had previously dismissed as standard Sherlock-ian strangeness. This explains why he chased away her date, why he would lounge around her house, why he would take her to cases, why he would text her on his whereabouts, this explains a lot-many many things. And yet, it doesn't explain anything. She gets that since they never talked about what they were doing, just like her he assumed they were dating. But why _is_ he dating her- Molly Hooper? Does this mean he cares for her romantically - No, she is not going to think like that, she is not going down that path again. She is not going to hope, assume that Sherlock loves her because with Sherlock this whole affair could be anything -like experimenting on relationships or something. If she lets herself hope, there is a high chance she is going to get hurt again and she has got enough hurt by Sherlock in this lifetime. Really, that's not the worst part - the worst part is that he never means to hurt her.

She hears her door lock turning as she is pondering the situation and the Sherlock enters.

He stops when he sees her, discards his coat, scarf and even his jacket, trying to get as comfortable as he can.

She never takes her eye off him but Sherlock doesn't look at her until he has removed his clothes.

Finally, when he looks up at her, after settling himself on the couch a little distance away from her, the expression on his face could only be described of a little boy that's been caught doing an errand and is preparing himself for the scolding from his mummy.

Oh, he thinks she is going to scold him for his actions earlier.

"Are you not going to shout at me?", he asks.

"What for?", she asks, even though she already knows the answer.

He looks at her with surprise. ''Well, I did interrupt your date, even though I feel I have every right to, but since you are unaware of the situation, i think you feel I don't, so you probably want to shout at me for interrupting your date. Though if you will let me explain, I can tell you why I did whatev-''. He stops when he realizes he is rambling- the type that only Molly seems to bring out in him.

Then he looks at her properly and deduces her,''Oh, You _are_ aware of the situation now. Mary told you.''

Molly sighs and nods.''Yes, I am. But I don't understand. _Why_?''

Sherlock's eyebrows pulls together. ''Why what?''

''Why are you dating me?'' She clarifies. She is scared of the answer, she is so scared of the answer. She is sure he is going to say something like it's an experiment. So when she hears her answer he is stunned to say the least.

''Because, I love you'', he says simply.

Molly blinks. She opens her mouth,closes it, again opens it and she continues the action several times before she manges to form any coherent word, finally she clears her throat and the word that comes out of her mouth are not the most creative thing she has ever said. ''Wow. Wow. Just Wow.''

Sherlock looks torn between concern, irritation and amused at her response. ''Why are you so surprised Molly? Why else would I have been dating you? I realized this morning that you thought we weren't but now that you know what I thought of the whole thing, I though you would have realized that by now, I thought you had realized it a long time ago and that I didn't need to spell it out. It appears I was wrong.''

Molly searches his face, sees that he is sincere and it suddenly occurs to her that she should have known, she really should have known. She prides herself as someone who is able to read Sherlock very well, then why didn't she understand his actions, even today, after she knew all the facts, why didn't she understand? The answer is simple. Because she was scared, because she has spend so much time hoping that Sherlock would love her back that when he finally did return her feelings, her heart chose to be completely ignorant to it, so as to protect herself, so as to not get hurt again and in the process she would have ended up hurting Sherlock today if John had not told him the truth.

Oh God, what a mess they have created.

Now that she thinks about it, they have created a really comedic situation, the type that you only find in sit-coms.

She starts laughing as she thinks of this, almost hysterically. She is laughing so hard that her stomachs start hurting.

''Molly? What happened? Are you okay? Why- why are you laughing?'' she hears Sherlock ask from beside her, he has come closer in the time she has spent laughing and is now sitting right beside her, both of his hands on her shoulder, trying to understand what's wrong with her.

Molly stops laughing, gives a reassuring smile that says she is fine.

''Why are you laughing?'' He asks tentatively, looking concerned for her mental health.

Molly shakes her head. The look on his face made her want to laugh all over again but she controlled herself.''Just thinking about the predicament we have gotten ourselves n. You know, the whole me thinking we are not dating and you thinking we are.'' Then her face turns serious. ''I- I am sorry, Sherlock. I should have asked you what we were doing from the start, instead of assuming things, I could have hurt your feelings today.''

Sherlock places his hand on her cheek. ''Don't be sorry. It's as much as my fault as yours. I should have clarified what we were doing too, instead just like you, I assumed you know. It's just that you have always been good at understanding what I don't tell, what I don't show. It only occurred to me today that it is exactly because you know me so well that you misunderstood, because Sherlock Holmes doesn't do relationships, right?How were you to know about my change of mind. Though it's not really a change of mind, it's more like you are my exception to that rule.''

Molly looks guilty and places her hand on top of her. ''No, it is not because of that. I think the only reason I misunderstood was because I was trying to protect myself. You have manipulated me, hurt me so many times in the past Sherlock, that I din't allow myself entertain any other possibility other than an casual affair.''

Sherlock smiles. ''Okay enough blaming own self. Let's just start fresh, okay?''

''Okay.''

She wants to ask him something, but hesitates. Sherlock sees her hesitation and asks her, ''What is it Molly? Something you want to ask?''

She nods. ''How long?''

He understand what she doesn't elaborate. How long has he been in love with her.

He smiles at that. ''Since the start.''

''Don't lie.'' She hates him gently on the is no way he has loved her from the start, he has always been such a jerk to her before the fall-just no way.

''I am not lying. It might be hard for you to believe but it's the truth.''

''How- how come? You were so rude to me back then.''

Sherlock smirks. ''I am rude to everyone.'' Then he grows serious. ''I liked you form the start and I din't know what to do with those feelings. I didn't understand those feeling myself, I was scared of how I felt around you and as for you, I thought you only have a crush on me which would pass and I would end up hurt-so in order to protect myself I ended up acting like such an arse towards you. You know, my obsession with your lips, chest, weight, and how I would end up chasing away your boyfriends, they were such obvious clue towards my feelings, clues that even I did not understand back then. Then that Christmas -I was jealous- I was jealous of the man who has taken a place in your heart to only realize it was me. That day, for the first time it occurred to me that in the process of protecting my heart I was being unfair to you, that I was hurting you- and I never meant to hurt you.''He looks ashamed as he remembers the Christmas.'' Then the fall happened and you said you didn't count and I understood for the first time how much you counted, how important you were to me, how you mattered the most to me.''

Molly was stunned to say the least. She never thought of the whole situation that way. It made so much sense. Sherlock is like a five year old mentally and so just like a five year old, the only way he knew how to deal with his feelings is to pull the pigtail of the girl he likes.

She pulls him into embrace then. ''Oh Sherlock, you are such an idiot.''

''Only around you. Around you, I seem to always do the wrong thing and muck everything up.''

She smiles against his chest.''So, when did you decide to finally accept your feeling?''

''I had accepted my feelings the day of the fall really, but that was not the right time to reveal my feelings towards you. Nor was the two years in that time and for some foolish reason I had thought that you would wait. Then when I came back, you were engaged to that _Tom-'' _He says Tom's name like a curse. ''-Still I could not help but want one day with you when you were still my Molly, so I selfishly took you on a case with me.I was so nervous that day, so unsure of how to proceed, how to behave around you. You looked happy then to be with _Tom_ and I had hurt you enough in the past already and I did not want to mess things up for you if you were truly happy with him. I have always been selfish regarding you Molly but I decided to let you go that one time. Then you broke your engagement and I got caught in the Magnussen thing and you were angry at me about drugs on top of that. Then when I finally thought I got it right after the exile, it turns out I had gone about it wrong all over again.'' He smiles against her hair, now in

Molly feels tear slide down her cheek.

It must have wet Sherlock's shut because he pulls out of her embrace and asks in a panic tone,'' What happened? Why are you crying? What did I do? Is it something I said? Did I say something a bit not good?''

She gives a watery grin and pulls him into a hug again.

His speech has moved her so much, has melted her heart and if possible made her love him all over again. It's not contend of the speech that moved her heart so much as the fact that he was baring his heart out to her, being so vulnerable in front of her and laying his expression out for her to see how truly sincere he was to her.

So she says the one thing she could say to all that, one thing she should have said a long time ago, with all the emotions she could muster and put in her voice.

''I love you.'' She softly whispers against his chest.

She feels him tighten his hold on her at that.

* * *

**Please do review.**

**Okay, so some people have been complaining about how many times I updated chapter 5. So sorry about that guys. I have been dealing with some technical issues and ended up deleting and reposting chapter 5, 3 or 4 times and it's not only chapter 5 though, I have some problem with chapter 2 and 4 and I have been editing this chapter, correcting the spellings and tense, so there must have been some unnecessary updates because of that. So I am extremely sorry about any kind of inconvenience I must have caused you. Forgive me, but I am new here and still getting hang of the fanfiction site. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for your fav, follow and reviews. They mean so much to me.**

* * *

Things quickly went back to normal for the couple. Well, not normal, now Sherlock and Molly were both secure in the knowledge of their feelings for each other and _they did have a baby on the way_.

Sherlock, on his part, was taking things in stride very well. He regularly went with Molly to all the appointments with the doctor, was buying all kind of pregnancy books for her and things well going quite well.

Except, Sherlock's over protectiveness and possessiveness that started three months into pregnancy. Sherlock, on that note, went quietly insane to be precise.

He wouldn't let Molly go anywhere alone,would always be found holing in her flat or would drag her to Baker street after her work is over, would follow her around even from one room to another, like a lost puppy really. He even said no to cases unless they were nine and even then Molly had to force him to go.

Though she found the whole thing really cute, it was starting to grate on her nerves.

One month after this started, she decided to confront Sherlock and stop him from doing this stupidity, only to come home one day and find most of her possessions -including Toby- with a message from Sherlock on the kitchen counter written "come to Baker Street''.

That git, what did he do now? Where did he take her stuff? He even stole her cat. What the hell is he doing now?

With those questions in mind she stormed up the stairs of Baker Street, passing a sweet smile and hello to Mrs. Hudson on the way.

She is in very much in a mood to give Sherlock a piece of her mind but stopped short when she saw him lying on the couch with Toby on his lap and murmuring things which sounds like, ''She will agree, right Toby? Of course she will. But what if she doesn't? No, No she will.''

''Sherlock?''

She sees Sherlock sit straight in a speed she didn't think humanly possible, knocking Toby off in the process who made a disgruntled sound and fled from there to Sherlock's room.

''Ah, Molly, you are here.''

For a person who hates it when other people states the obvious, he sure does that a lot.

''Sherlock, what exactly are you doing? Where have you kept my things and why did you steal my cat?''

''You will see, come this way?'' Hi manoeuvres her towards her bedroom by placing a hand on her back dragging her towards his bedroom. She doesn't understand why, but he looks as nervous as he was on the first day he asked her to solve crimes with him.

She peers inside the bedroom to find her various things placed in various places of the room and the his cupboard was open to see her clothes placed beside his.

Is this what she thinks it is?

She turns around to find him fidgeting and shuffling his feet, his eyes flickering between her and the air. She crosses over to him and hugs him.

''Is this what I think it is? Are you- are you asking me to moving in?''

She feels him take a deep breathe. ''Yes. We are having a child and we are in a relationship and though the child is not usually in the picture I believe this is the next step in a relationship'', his voice takes on a funny note,'' or that's what the woman's magazine and Google search says says and it's more convenient.''

Molly frowns. ''So you are only asking me to move in because it's what people do in a relationship and it's convenient?'' Her tones is incredulous.

Sherlock splutters. ''No! No. That came out wrong. I mean I want you to move in- because I want you to move in. It's just things are so much better when you are around and if you are around me all the time I will feel even more- well- better. What I mean to say is-arggh...It's just I want you here. With you in my life, I feel happy, contend, and I just- I just want to make that happiness more permanent- well until I can make it absolutely permanent that is.''

Molly smiles. He is basically stumbling through his speech but she is capable of reading between the lines and understands what he really means to say. Though she doesn't understand what he means by the last part. Still, she has to be sure that Sherlock won't change his mind later about her staying here, he is kind of whimsical.

''You sure about this?''

''Of course I am'', he looks sheepish as he goes on,''Actually I have been planning this for a while but never managed to work up the courage to ask you. I am an insufferable man and your tolerance towards me might not extend to to living with me permanently and living with me might test your patience a lot but if you will agree I promise I will try my best to not be so much of a insufferable git I usually am.''

Molly smiles a wide smile at him. ''Yes. Yes. Of course I will move in.''

''You will?'' Sherlock looks both relieved ans surprised.

She hums in agreement.

She looks around the room then.''Well I won't have to move my stuff at least. You already took care of that.''

She looks back at Sherlock. For all Sherlock's confidence he is really unsure about the depth of her love and doesn't understand that there is no way she will ever tire of him. That won't do, Sherlock can't stay with that sort of uncertainty about her feelings. She cups his face and starts running a thumb over his cheekbone and the side of his face as she speaks, ''You know, no matter how much of a git, insufferable, condescending jerk you are, I will never run out of patience when it comes to you. The truth of the matter is I fell in love with this insufferable git and nothing, no one, not even you can make me give up on you now. You understand, Sherlock? There is no way I will ever stop loving you, okay?''

He nods. His face forming into one of those rare, wide, purely happy smiles as he bends down to kiss her.

She return in kind and remember something she forgot. ''Sherlock, I am moving in and all but, please, promise me, you won't be following me around like you have been doing for the past one month. Not only are you making me feel like an imbecile you have also managed to make Mycroft go mad and scare his man with your frequent checking on my protection.'' She held up a hand as she sees him about to protest. ''Don't deny it. Mycroft told me.''

Sherlock frowns. ''Why are you talking with Mycroft so much anyway?''

''Don't change the subject.'' She admonishes him. ''You are driving everyone mad with your over protectiveness Sherlock. Nothing will happen to the baby and me and I am capable of taking care of myself. You don't need to act on hand and foot on me like you have been for the past few days. I appreciate your concern and I found it heart warming- I really do. But you need to loosen up a bit- just a tiny tad bit. Think you can do that?.''

Sherlock considers this.'' I will try. However I am not promising anything and I probably won't notice when I am being like that. So you will have to remind me when I am being like that and I will try to stop. I am still not promising anything on this matter, I worry about you and the baby and I can't help that.''

''That will do.''

* * *

Later in the evening when Molly was watching some mindless television and Sherlock was resting his head in her lap, sometime placing small kisses on her small baby bump, her fingers threading through his hair, he interrupts her during the break and says,''Oh, I completely forgot. Mummy wanted to meet you and I took the liberty and made plans with her and daddy for tomorrow.''

Molly blinks. ''Your parents, they wants to meet me? Tomorrow?''

''Yes. Though I don't understand what is the fuss about? They have met you before, why they want to meet you after knowing about the baby all over again is beyond me.'' He takes a look at Molly. ''You are nervous. Why are you nervous? It's just my Mummy and Daddy.''

Molly gulps. ''Exactly. She is your mother.''

''That doesn't explain anything.''

''Sherlock, I met your mother and father as the pathologist who helped you fake his death and now I am supposed to meet her as your girlfriend who is also carrying his child. This is completely different.''

''How?''

''It is. You won't understand. Leave it.''

He keeps on looking at Molly, squinting at her as he tries to figure out what's wrong for sometime before something struck him. ''Oh, you are scared that they won't like you. You don't need to worry about that. They already likes you. Mummy has from the time since she met you and she is positively ecstatic to know that his son has found a girl and that this girl is you, she has been spinning castles in the air about us even before she met you actually- you being the only girl her son keeps around him-'', he pouts as he continues,'' She even lectured me about how I should make sure to not hurt you and treat you kindly and that you are too good for me. Trust me, she made it clear to me that I shouldn't screw anything up with you with every way in the English language possible. Daddy was much more kinder to me but he basically said the same thing to.''

Molly gets a hopeful look on her face. ''Is that so? Then that's good then. Yeah, it is.'' She is still nervous.

Sherlock realizes that no matter what he says Molly's nerves won't go away until she meets mummy again.

Well, he will just have to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Please do review.**

**Hehe...Molly is going to meet Mummy Holmes soon. Okay, so I don't remember but was Sherlock's parents name ever mentioned in the series?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the review/favs/follows and likes. It means so so much.**

**So, since I couldn't settle one a name for Sherlock's parents, I decided to not give them one.**

**And Thanks Belle, for this: art/You-will-always-be-mine-by-nana40-446584492**

**It's beautiful. **

* * *

"Raise your left the other one. Yes."

John with Sherilyn in his hand enters 221B to chance upon the peculiar sight of Sherlock measuring a harassed looking Molly.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?", He asks as he enters the living room.

"Measuring Molly, obviously", Sherlock replies in his usual don't-be-an-idiot-John voice.

"I can see that. I am asking why you are doing so?"

"We are going to my childhood home today and are going to stay there for the weekend,I thought I told you. Turn your neck a little Molly."

"Yes." John nods as he patiently waits for further information, then sigh when he realizes non forthcoming."Sherlock, I don't see the connection between your trip and measuring Molly and before you say it, I know, I am an idiot."

Molly chuckles at John's acceptance that Sherlock is going to call him an idiot for not understanding Sherlock's vague answers.

"He is checking me to make sure the baby and I are completely alright and won't have any complications or anything on the trip."

John nods in understanding, now that he looks around he can see other doctor's equipment which Sherlock has nicked from Bart's. Ranging from stethoscope to scalp..._Scalpel?_

_What the hell was he doing with a scalpel?_

John decides he doesn't want to know.

He sits in his chair while at the same time trying to desperately remember if he had been this bad like Sherlock during Mary's pregnancy and hoping he wasn't.

He can tell from Molly's expression that she doesn't know whether to be exasperated with Sherlock or to find him has settled for both, he supposes.

Sherlock puts the measuring tape away as he gets up from his crouching position, as he was measuring Molly's waist, and starts to say,"You have gained.."

Molly quickly cuts him off."Not another word Sherlock. How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to here how much fat I have gotten?"

Sherlock dismisses this with a wave of his hand."You are not fat, you are completely of the right weight for a women who is four month. Your weight is..''

''Sherlock'', Molly warns him in a stern voice.

Sherlock smirk a little, then snatches Sherilyn away from John and walk over to the window with her.

''You have gained two pounds, Sherilyn'', he tells her.

Molly gives John a look that translates as 'he just _has_ to deduct someone's wait, doesn't he?'.

John grins at Molly with a face that conveys,'That's Sherlock for you.'

Sherlock mutters from beside the window,''Mycroft's limos here. Better get your things Molly.''

Molly's playful look is replaced by a sour face as she pads to the bedroom, muttering about git who forget to warn other people of developments and all.

John raises an eyebrow at Molly's retreating form and asks Sherlock, ''What's with the abrupt mood change? I thought her mood swings have passed? Who is the git by the way? You, I presume?''

''Stress. Lack of coffee, anxiety for meeting my family and as much as I loathe to admit it, my preventive measure over her and the baby might be driving her up the wall a little. You presume correct.'' Sherlock answers John question one by one.

Sherilyn chooses this moment to pull on Sherlock's hair, roughly.

''Oww.'' He groans in pain.

John chuckles and slouches in his chair as he watches the scene in front of him.

Apparently, all it takes to bring Sherlock to his knees is his god daughter and her expert hair twisting.

Sherlock manages to pry Sherilyn hands off his hair as Molly comes back inside with her bag in one hand and Toby on the other- her usual serene face resumed.

John asks Molly something he has been wondering about. ''What about Toby? Who is going to take care of him while you are gone? Well, I could do it, if you need help.''

''No, it's fine. Mycrofts going take care of him for the time being.''

''What? Mycroft? Cat?''. John knows he is sentences are not making any sense but the sudden image that has sprang on his mind of Mycroft with Toby and pink heart sign surrounding them, at Molly's declaration, is too much of a shock to his mind.

''Yes. Mycroft and cats. I don't know how, I would say its the pastries she keeps bribing him with, Molly has somehow managed to convince Mycroft to take care of Toby for the weekend.'' Sherlock's face is incredibly amused and John can tell he is enjoying Mycrofts predicament immensely.

God, John doesn't want to miss this.

''Okay, I am going to go and say goodbye to Mrs. Hudson first.'' Molly informs them, coos and kisses Sherilyn a little before walking out.

Sherlock quickly walks over to John as John gets up and gives John Sherilyn back, then whispers in a low voice,''Did you get what I asked you for?''

''Yes, it's here.'' John hands the _thing_ to Sherlock.

''You think she will like it?'' John can hear the uncertainty in Sherlock's tone.

''She will love it.'' He assures his best friend and they both share a smile as they walk downstairs.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson and Molly are talking with a sour looking Mycroft, who is probably dreading his upcoming weekend having to take care of the cat.

Molly hands him Toby and a bag, no doubt containing cakes.

John doesn't waste time and secretly snaps a quick picture of Mycroft with the cat and sends it to Mary and Greg.

He is going to frame this picture and gift it to Mycroft's mother and father.

John grins wickedly.

Sherlock gives him a wicked grin and wink, managing to catch John on the act of trading the picture.

''Taking care of pet, this days, brother dear? Oh, how the mighty have fallen'', Sherlock doesn't miss his chance to needle his brother.

Molly shushes both Sherlock and Mycroft before he can reply to Sherlock and hugs Mycroft as thanks who endures it.

When did Molly and Mycroft mange to become buddies again? John can't help wonder if Sherlock's fake death had made them closer than he thinks.

They all bid fare well to each other and Sherlock and Molly head towards his childhood home.

* * *

Sherlock gives Molly's hand a squeeze and whispers ''I love you'' into her ear as they wait for his mother to open the door.

Molly smiles at him gratefully and place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

He doesn't say he loves her very often but when he does, it's always when he knows she need support and assurance. He told her "I Love you'' at their first doctor's appointment too.

Mrs. and Mr. Holmes opens the door and ushers them in.

They say hello to each other with Molly's voice coming out in a high pitch squeak.

Figures, Sherlock's parent have the same power as Sherlock to reduce her into a squeaky mouse.

Mrs. Holmes hug her then. She tentatively hugs her back.

''Oh dear, it's so nice to meet you again.I always knew my boy fancied you and I am so happy that you to finally got together. Not to mention we are having a new member.'', Mrs. Holmes tells her as she release Molly.

And with that any fear she had of Sherlock's mother not liking her went out the window. She had forgotten how warm and kind Sherlock's parents were. She had met them briefly before and now that she finally got rid of her irrational fear, she remembers how well their first meeting had been and how she had felt like a part of their family for those short hours.

Her whole face and posture relaxes as she gives them both her best bright smile and replies,"Its nice to meet you again too, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes. Thank you, for accepting me."

Mr. Holmes steps forward and says with bright twinkling eyes,"No, no, none of that Mr and Mrs stuff. Call us by our name dear or even better call us Mummy and Daddy, since you are a going to be our daughter in law very soon, anyway."

Sherlock's voice interrupts them before she could blush at the implication of her and Sherlock's marriage.'' Have you all forgotten that I am here too?'', he asks, pouting.

Molly rolls her eyes. Her attention seeking man child.

Mummy Holmes laughs and slaps his arm playfully, reprimanding him for being childish.

* * *

The rest of the evening passes with laughter and playfulness.

For Molly, this is one of the best evening of her life.

She has lost her mother when she was five year old in a car accident.

She doesn't remember much about her, but she suspects her mother might have been like Mrs. Holmes.

Mr. Holmes reminds her so much of her father. The playfulness, the twinkling bright eyes.

She can see so much of Sherlock in them, yet so different from them.

Tom's parent have been great people too, but she hasn't felt so in home with them as Sherlock.

She can feel the warmth and love of a family after such a long time, that she fears her hurt might burst with love.

As was the case with Sherlock, she fell in love too quickly with his family too and she hopes that's the case with his parents too.

She knows her child is going to be born into a wonderful family, with Sherlock as a father, Mycroft, John, Mary, Greg as uncle and aunties, and Mrs. Hudson and Mummy and Daddy Holmes as grandma and grandpa.

Her baby is going to be born in to the best family in the world.

* * *

**Please, please, please, do review.**

**Don't worry, there are more family scenes coming.**

**PS- Any guesses what John gave Sherlock? I think you all know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. You are all just brilliant and thank you for liking my stories.**

**Belle or Sherlolly29 from Tumblr made another awesome fanart for art/You-will-always-be-mine-ch-8-nana40-449588524. Thank you so much.**

**To LadyALover95- Thank you and welcome to fanfiction net then. There are many awesome Sherlolly stories here.**

* * *

It is the next morning of the evening they arrived at Sherlock's childhood home.

Molly and Mrs. Holmes are sitting on the living room, idly chit chatting about this and that, while Sherlock and Mr. Holmes are inside the kitchen, fiercely whispering about something.

Mummy Holmes frowns suspiciously as she eyes the kitchen door. ''Exactly what are they going on about so long?''

''I don't know. I hope Sherlock is not brewing some sort of trouble with Daddy,'' Molly replies with concern, her eyes widening as she realizes what she said and makes to rectify her mistake, ''Not that I mean daddy will help Sherlock in brewing trouble or anything, I am sure he will try to dissuade Sherlock, it's just Sherlock is quite stubborn and might end up persuading daddy.''

It took her sometime but after getting scolded for calling them anything other than Daddy and Mummy, she has resigned herself to such for of dressing them.

Mrs. Holmes chuckles. ''Well, I would not be too sure of your daddy trying to deter Sherlock, from whatever mad scheme he has in mind. Where did you think Sherlock got his affinity toward danger for.''

Molly stares in disbelief. ''Seriously? Daddy? You can't tell looking at him now at all.''

Mummy Holmes nods. ''Yes, his father was quite a-what do you youngster call it- bad ass in his college days.'' She changes the subject back to Sherlock. ''Mad schemes reminds me, dear, did you know Sherlock drugged us all last Christmas? Ah, that reminds me, why didn't you come then Molly, I remember inviting telling my son to invite you.''

The question catches Molly off guard and she falters for a second before replying,'' I- I was, I had given agreed to spend sometime with my distant relatives prior I got your invitation, that's why I couldn't come'' She never got the said invitation from Sherlock.

Her eyes widens in horror as she considers the christmas,'' I sincerely hope he isn't planning something like drugging us again.''

''No dear, I am sure he wouldn't be discussing that with my husband if he was.''

They stop talking for a while to see if they can discern anything from the whispers next room. After not managing to figure anything, Mummy Holmes moves to another topic.

''Molly, sweety, would you like to see Sherlock and Mycroft's childhood photos?''

All talking ceases in the kitchen immediately and Sherlock whines from the kitchen, ''Mummy, you still have those pictures? Do not show Molly those, it's embarrassing,'' at the same time as Molly exclaims,'' I would love to,'' in excitement.

Mrs. Holmes laughs and replies to Sherlock,''Exactly why I have them.'' and gets up to fetch the album.

Soon, the two women were cooing at various pictures of the brothers, with Sherlock pouting and blushing beside Molly everytime she exclaims 'so sweet and cute' on his pictures and then alternating to laughing at his brother's pictures.

''Ah, Sherlock is dressed like a pirate, with a eye patch. Can- can I keep it?'' Molly shyly asks his parents.

''Yes, of course. We have many of these. I remember Mycroft stealing his eye patch and Sherlock having a sulk about it for days,'' Mr. Holmes reminiscences.

Sherlock scowls and rolls his eyes. ''Yes, he was such a kid.'' His face pulls into an evil grin as he thinks about the laptop he stole from Mycroft last Christmas.''I got my revenge later, though.''

''I can kind of imagine how my daughter will look like you know, looking at this photos.'' Molly sighs wistfully.

Everyone looks at her in surprise. ''I thought you didn't know the gender yet,'' Mummy Holmes asks in surprise.

Molly blushes. ''No, no, we don't- it's just a feeling- I feel like it's a girl.''

Sherlock's grins, warmth spreading to his eyes.''We will know the child's gender in a few weeks,'' he informs his parents.

He turns his blue-green eyes towards Molly, ''I will be very happy if it's similar to Molly, boy or girl.''

* * *

_Have you done it yet?_

_JW_

_No. Why do you still have problem changing Sherilyn's nappies?_

_Sherlock, How long are you going to take?_

_MW_

_No, I will tell you when I have. Stop sending this messages, Molly will get suspicious._

_SH_

_Tell me if you are scared, I will do it for you._

_MW_

_I am **not **scared. Both you and your husband, stop disturbing me._

_SH_

_How did you know that? You could not have deduced my blunder from my writing style._

_JW_

_I did not deduce- Mary send me a picture of your face covered in Sherilyn's poop. How you landed yourself in a position like that, is beyond me._

_SH_

_You won't find this so funny when it will be you, Sherlock._

_JW_

_Attachments. Have you done it yet?_

_Anthea_

_No, I have not. Make sure to make a hard copy of these Mycroft and Toby pictures and circulate them between the British Government. I can't wait to see what it will do to Mycroft's reputation._

_SH_

* * *

She is going through more of his pictures-lounging in his bed- in the evening at her leisure in Sherlock's childhood room, when he comes hugs her from behind, nuzzling his nose in her neck.

''You are still going through this pictures?'' Sherlock asks her in an indignant tone.

''I can't help it, they are just so cute.''

She hesitates a little, before turning towards him and asking him the question that has been bothering her since the morning. ''Sherlock, Mummy, she said she asked you to invite me the previous Christmas, but you didn't...'' She trails off.

Sherlock looks at her in surprise and then looks guilty. ''I- Just- I did not think you would want to spend this Christmas with me.''

''Why?''

''Well, I gave you so many bad memories that Christmas- deducing you and all- I did not think you would look forward to the idea of spending another Christmas with me. Not to mention, I drugged everyone this time round and I figured I did not want to give you another reason to resent Christmas with me.''

This silly man, he goes and be considerate where it isn't needed at all.''I have no bad memories of that Christmas Sherlock. Yes, you deduced me and it was a mess, but you apologized and that made it up for me more than anything. I would not have resent spending Christmas with you- even if you would have drugged me afterwards- well, it's better you don't- but the truth is, I, in fact look forward to spending every upcoming Christmas with you.''

He looks relieved. ''That- well- I am glad.''

''One more question.''

''Yes?''

''What about The Woman? Did you have any feelings for her? She is alive, isn't she?'' Molly keeps on throwing question at him, desperately trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice. She saw a phone- The Women's- on one of his drawers before coming here, and it has been grating on her ever since.

Sherlock looks taken aback at her sudden enquiry about the women. ''No, I was intrigued by her at first- I figured her pretty quickly though, something I could never do when it comes to you- but I did not have even the slightest of feelings for her. She is someone I could never trust Molly. She might not actively wish anyone harm but she will not hesitate to trample all over you if you get in her way. ''

''A lot like you then.''

He ignores her quip and keeps on talking, ''You, Molly, however is one of the most trustworthy and selfless people I have known. So, you don't need to feel threatened by her in any way.'' He has caught on her insecurity, her doubt as to the dominatrix position on his life, of course.

She smiles up at him warmly and gives him a peck on the lips. ''Thank you, I needed to know that.''

He eyes her curiously,'' How did you know she is alive?''

Molly shrugs. ''I saw you ex raying her possessions.''

_Oh_

Molly has always been intelligent. Of course, she deduced that.

''I saved her from being hanged in Karachi, later,'' he offers the information on his own accord. If the subject has arisen, he should probably tell Molly everything, lest The Dominatrix shows up at Baker Street one day.

Molly is the one eyeing him curiously now.'' Why? You said you did not have any feelings for her.''

''She is intelligent,'' he offers in way of explanation.

He is Sherlock Holmes.

Intelligent people should be alive, that's the kind of logic he lives on.

He starts to run his hand down the side of her waist then, deciding that the end of the conversation and beginning of more enjoyable activities.

Molly playfully swats his hand away and gets up. ''No, we are not having sex, not here, not while your Mummy and Daddy are downstairs.''

He begs her with his eyes.

She giggles. ''No, Sherlock. What are you trying to do anyway? Get me double pregnant.''

He also gets up along with her. ''Molly, you know that's not scientifically possible, at least not now that you are four months and three days pregnant,'' he tries to catch her hand,'' I really do not see the relevance to Mummy and Daddy with our activities, either. They are not children, they know very well what got you pregnant in the first place.''

'' Still, no, Sherlock.''

She tells him and sprints away from there to downstairs as fast as she can, with Sherlock running after her.

* * *

**Please, do review.**

**PS: I am so close towards the end.**


End file.
